Overwhelming Torrent
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Giftfic. Gan Ning/Lu Xun. A Strategist thirts for the body of another, even though his desired dream is in love with another. GRAPHIC LEMONS! BOY/BOY COUPLE!


Hello, and welcome to 'Overwhelming Torrent'! This project was born from the request of Kuro Mizu-Kitsune. Please note that it contains **a boy/boy pairing**! If that's **not **to your liking, please take your leave. If you're uncomfortable with that, and wish to read on in spite of that, then that's your decision. Just be mature enough to either leave **logical** feedback, or keep your opinions in silence. I'm not posting my story for the sake of flames.

**Once again. If you're the least bit uncomfortable with boy/boy love, please don't read this. It won't be to your liking.**

If you wish to request a pairing, please make sure it** doesn't** contain Guan Yu, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Lu Bu, Xiahou Dun, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Pang Tong, Xu Zhu, or Dian Wei. I would appreciate it, very much. Thanks for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy 'Torrent'!

Note: This shall be written in Lu Xun's view. Thank you.

* * *

_The days are cold, and the nights are long. Perhaps they are long merely because of my disposition towards them. They are meant for restoration, but I do not take the time to soothe my own soul. Instead, I dive deep into the realm that can only be called the human psyche. I fall out of reality's grip and into my own world, seeking something that's only attainable in dreams. I am lost during the day, but surrounded by my desires in the night. Perhaps that's why I tend to waver in the grand scheme of things. While I should be focused on the heat of battle, I am much too focused on my own wishes._

_The days may be hostile, but at least I can make sense of them. They do not scorch my body with an impenetrable search. They do not riddle my mind with questions, aches and longing. I am able to concentrate on what requires attention. The day's events have nothing to do with my mortal desires, so I am at peace. Or am I? Could I be masking the truth? Do I only feel alive when I'm at work, drumming away at battle operations? Or am I truly alive at night, when I can feel the fiery-hot plague of my lonely body?_

_I have a tendency to believe the latter. Only at night can I show myself, and only to myself. Only at night can I dive inside of myself, looking at the pressure I send myself through every night. The day's events have their parts in my nightly dilemma. There is a certain someone that I face on a daily basis, and the mere sight of his face transforms me into a throbbing mess. I'm surprised that my thoughts make sense. I look upon his face in the day, and I see it at night time. My body sees what it desires, and it's not the dance of war. It's not the drums of oncoming soldiers, the concept of victory, or the conquest of a nation. _

_It's the body of another human being._

_I have dreamt of him. When I see him, be it in reality or in my dreams, I ache for him. I long to taste the supple body that walks before me. I long to inhale his luscious scent, forsaking all of my duties. I can hardly look at him, for my body reacts in ways that it shouldn't during public exhibition. I see him, and I feel as if I'm set on fire. Flames scorch my body, driving me closer to the brink of no return. I long for him, yearn for him, and he feels unattainable. It's almost as if we're on different planets, which says a lot. In the midst of all my studies, I have not taken the time to contemplate life on other planets-if there are any at all._

_I have dreamt of him. He has been near me, and I have been inside of him. I have felt the shaft of my own body ache for him as he hovers above me, tantalizingly sweet. I have felt myself moan in reality, sending my desires to the lover of my dreams. I have felt myself tremble at his mere touch, melting into a body of liquefied euphoria. Because of my nightly actions, I have kept myself separated from the rest of my battle camp. I do not wish for them to hear my dreams. I really have no desire to have __**him **__hear them. _

_I have dreamt of him many times. I have dreamt of him being inside of me, milking me. I have seen his shaft penetrate my insides, and I dreamt of the greatest ecstasy. I have dreamt of being on the highest cloud, whimpering as he sends his milk inside of me. I have dreamt of being madly, truly, desperately in love with his mere touches. He has loved me through many nights, and I have become one with him. I find myself drooling at the mere thought of his shaft, penetrating my quivering insides. It is all I can do to keep myself from losing sanity._

_One dream in particular stands out from the rest. He wrestled me to the ground, face burning with determination. The world was cold, wet and rainy. Thunder struck the dark horizon as he kissed me, filling my body with a carnal hunger. He was ravenous as the rain poured down on us. We were the only inhabitants of the world, so I could cry as I loud as I wished. _

_My thighs became as wet as the world around us. I felt myself pour out milk as he kissed me, squeezing me as if tomorrow had escaped him. He was almost brutal, holding me as if his life depended on it. His lips melted into mine, locked onto my face with unyielding desire. He decided to take me for everything I had, regardless of the pain I'd feel. I decided I didn't care, regardless of the pain I'd endure. I was ready to take everything, without hesitation._

_His tongue infiltrated the insides of my mouth. It crept inside of me, weaving its way into my trembling frame. I lost all traces to humanity, feeling only the moans that rumbled from his heaving chest. Milk spilled from his thighs as he continued to squeeze me, almost throttling the life out of me. Taking away my ability to breathe, comprehend reality, and face my own mind._

_I cared not. I had finally come to life._

_The rainstorm continued. He spoke to me as the heavens trembled, but I could make no sense of his words. He wrenched the clothes from my body, tearing at them as if they were binding chains. His lips dove right back onto mine, penetrating my very soul. His hands fell onto my hardened nipples, squeezing them savagely. The cries that I withdrew held no boundary for description. I cried, moaned, shivered and yearned for more. Seeing this, he continued his conquest. He continued to eat me, kiss me, cradle me and love me as I wanted to be._

_He continued to be my dream._

_He bit into my neck in the manner of a wolf. He bit until I cried out in pain and pleasure, aching for more. He caressed and squeezed my nipples with a merciless power, pressing on them until I could take no more. He continued to spill his milk upon me until I harnessed an unstoppable desire to taste it, but even then he continued to torment me. He continued to kiss me, his rock-hard mountain rubbing against my thighs. It was like a halberd, teasing me with its incredible potency. I ached to have it inside of me. I __**wanted **__it inside of me. I needed it inside of me, more than I needed air to breathe. I wanted his milk to flow straight into my body. _

_He spoke to me again, bells ringing in the night. I could make no sense of his words. He began to rub against me as an unstoppable wave, his body asking for entry. I instantly granted him permission to fill me, my moan stifled by his questing lips. He sent his fingers inside of me, and I could take no more. I trembled, shivered and melted as he continued to play inside of me, pleading with him to proceed. Pleading with him to milk me. He saw my pleas and continued to play, evidently holding no mercy for me._

_He dove in deeper. He dove in so hard that I yelped, my body riddled with the pain of unparalleled desire. He dove in so hard that he could have killed me, teasing me with such deliciousness. With the second of oxygen I attained, I screamed out the word 'please'. He dove his fingers in even harder, and I continued to scream. Seconds passed before I became unbearably dizzy, clouded by my own euphoria and his endeavor. Screams turned into whimpers as I melted into his arms, happily doomed to follow his every will. I could do nothing as he went deeper inside of me, playing with my insides._

_I closed my eyes. I became sleepy, lulled by the devilish yet sweet caresses of his body. Seconds passed before he forced his mountain inside of me, and I quickly returned from my cloudy realm of rapture. My eyes snapped open, to discover that he was ramming himself inside of me. Milk infiltrated my insides as he used himself as battering ram, imprinting himself all over my soul. I knew nothing of reality at that point, not even my own name. _

_Pain rattled through me, mingled with sublime euphoria. He was cramming himself inside of a hole that must've been incredibly small. Never before had I given myself to someone. He would be my first, and hopefully my last. _

_He continued to penetrate me. I continued to cry out, released from my stifled grip on pleasure. He had released his lips from me, using them to grunt as he pushed himself inside of me. I had every opportunity to cry out, and I used them all. Cries united with moans as he crammed, rammed and pushed himself inside of me. I eventually lost the ability to breathe, bucking underneath his command. My heartbeat could be found inside of my ears._

_I felt him overflowing. His milk entered me, penetrating me along with his hardened shaft. Pain and pleasure rippled through my body, causing me to shiver as if I had been abandoned in a blizzard. I gripped his tight backside, fingers penetrating his luscious skin. I inhaled the scent of ocean and bygone days. I gripped the islands I so desperately wanted to taste. I gripped them, and he continued to hold his grip on me. He continued to pursue me._

_Time was of no importance. He continued to throb inside of me, and I enjoyed every second of it. I loved the feeling of his shaft inside of my body. I loved having its milk inside of me. I loved knowing that he was satisfied with me, wanting to keep himself close to me. I loved knowing that he was a part of me, living and breathing inside of me. And much to my own surprise, I asked him to hold his place. I asked him to stop pursuing me, and to freeze time. Breathing, sweating, heaving, he followed my wishes. Primal hunger remained intact, though, and I knew I was in for my greatest plunge into happiness._

_Minutes passed. The throbbing intensified. My moans turned into cries, and he could hold no more. He released himself from me. The cry I released could have awakened the entire world, and all worlds beyond. I was almost convulsive, shivering from my greatest climb of human emotion. Milk spilled onto me as I cried out, body throbbing with the utmost happiness. He had finally claimed me, overwhelmed me. Exhausted, thoroughly awash in bliss, I felt as I could sink into the most beautiful slumber-surrounded by the greatest torrents of rain._

_However, he was not sated. Without a single word, he turned me onto my stomach. Before I had the chance to voice my confusion, I felt my body buck upwards. He, without the slightest bit of hesitation, had sent his throbbing shaft into the center of my buttocks. Guttural moans escaped from my lips as he gently began to ram inside of me once more, gripping my back. Rubbing his body against mine. Diving deep into my body once more, only going in at a different angle._

_Oh, the feeling was wondrously sublime. Far more blissful than the previous endeavor, and that's speaking volumes. He was pressing himself into a tender area, and I adored him for that. I loved him more for that. I ached to have him plunge even deeper, and he did. Gentle pushes turned into savage crushes. He once again turned himself into a battering ram, and I could feel his milk pouring onto my body once more. He pushed and pressed, and I melted a thousand times. I couldn't have been happier, having him enter me from all possible angels._

_Rain and thunder continue to unleash themselves in torrents. He continued to unleash himself in torrents of milk, pushing himself far beyond my quivering buttocks. I shivered in his grip, moaning for more. He mentioned something about me being 'tight', and went even further. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, experiencing the most glorious degree of the two. I wanted him to break me. I wanted him to eat me alive._

_And so he did._

_He gave a final push. I felt my insides crumble. I released a whimper that should have been a cry, but the climb took so much strength out of me. Falling to the ground, I felt him caress and kiss my liquefied cheeks. I wanted more, but knew that I could not ask for it. I hardly had the strength to keep my eyes open._

_I spoke to him. He cupped my face in his hands, then began to kiss it tenderly. I felt his love flow into me, as I had during our climbs. I felt him smile at me, and I smiled in return. I don't know what I said to him, but in return, he said to me 'I love you'. Rain continued to batter my weary body as he lifted me into his arms, still smiling and still warm. He had been a primal beast not too long ago, but now he was as gentle as the morning light. In both forms, though, he loved me. I knew he did. I held that knowledge securely in my heart._

_Moments passed. I felt bed linen cover my body. He said something to me about the upcoming day, and how I'd be amazingly busy. He spoke to me in gentle tones, but that did nothing to allay my anxiety. I reached out to him, using the remnants of my strength to beg for his presence. I did not wish to have him leave me. Certainly not after such a night._

_The storm continued outside of my haven. He returned to my side, much to my pleasure, and cooed to me. I felt myself smiling, eyes closing as he cupped my face once again. Seconds passed before his body draped itself about mine, arms joyously wrapped around me. He nuzzled against me, bells singing softly in the night. I did the same against him. I was tired, weary, bedraggled, but I felt as we had been married. I felt as if nothing could destroy our bond, for we were tied to each other in body and heart._

_We were both sated, and we eventually fell asleep. Smiling in each other's arms._

_The next morning I awakened alone, only to remember that he slept ten tents away from me._

_That was not a pleasant day for me. I went about my duties in poor spirits, only able to think of my makeshift wedding ceremony. Only able to think of a certain someone's body, kisses and words. Not even __**he **__could determine what was wrong, for I spoke of nothing. I kept everything to myself, walking about with a lowered head._

_No other dream has been able to come close. I hold that one at close proximity, using it whenever reality becomes to heavy to bear. I hold that one close to me, believing that it'll come true someday._

_I hold him close to me, believing that he'll come to love me someday-_

_-even as he loves another. _

* * *

The last sentence refers to Ling Tong.

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
